


Not a Sexy Place

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Boy, Fever, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1191954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bettythetl prompted: *whispers* wincest “baby boy” *scuttles back to her blushy corner*</p><p>My response: It’s gonna be kinda pg, because I’m the mother of a baby boy of my own and I just can’t go to the sexy place with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Sexy Place

"Dean?" Sam’s raspy voice made Dean jump where he sat in the chair next to the hospital bed.

"Shh, it’s okay, Sammy, it’s okay. Just take it easy, you’re okay," Dean hushed, his hand falling gently to Sam’s shoulder, keeping him still.

"What’s going on?" Sam asked weakly, his eyes only barely open.

"That spell got you right in the face. Gave you one hell of a fever, man. You were burning up. Had me worried there for a while."

Sam smirked and Dean fully expected a snarky comment, but then Sam’s brow furrowed and his head lolled sideways on the pillow as he lost consciousness again. Dean let out a shuddering sigh, his hand sliding from shoulder to neck to forehead, gently pushing the hair back.

"Rest, Sammy. I’m here," he whispered. "I’m here, baby boy."


End file.
